The Third Kit (ON HITAUS)
by I am Sky daughter of Zeus
Summary: They say Bluestar's third kit died while Oakheart was escorting them to RiverClan. They don't know she was alive. They say in ThunderClan that kittypets will never be allowed in the Clan with the exception of Firepaw. They don't know about the strength in his soul. Two young cats battling for not just trust and friendship, but a prophecy that will determine the future of the Clans.
1. Prologue: Oakheart's Journey

**I have fallen in love with this series, so I just _had_ to make a fanfic of it. The prologue is set at the time Bluestar gave up her kits to become deputy.**

* * *

Oakheart nudged Bluefur's kits across the frozen river. First he waited for the tom, the oldest, to slowly paw his way over.

The tiny kit looked wide-eyed with fear, but he slowly pawed his way across the ice, keeping his claws sheathed as to make sure his claws were to not pierce and crack the ice. Surely after that it would be impossible for Oakheart to swim his way over the deep water while carrying the two frightened she-cats.

At last the tom reached RiverClan territory and Oakheart softly pushed the second kit with his paw.

"Come on now." He murmured encouragingly. "You can do it."

Slowly but surely, the she-kit did three leaps and pummeled into the snow next to her brother. She gave a purr of satisfaction and a mew of content.

Here came the hard part. Oakheart clamped his jaws at the scruff of the neck of the third tiny she-kit(softly, mind you) and put one hesitant paw over the ice. Then his second front paw.

After a bit of slow movement, Oakheart was planted in the middle of the frozen river. His hind legs were much too far from ThunderClan hunting grounds if the ice cracked, and there was yet to go for his front paws to reach RiverClan territory.

_So far, so good_, Oakheart mentally encouraged himself. Then was the time he heard the ominous cracking noise.

The freezing water was a shock to Oakheart, and he immediately started shivering. The poor kit in his mouth started swinging and mewling pitifully.

The flashes of white and blue faded from his eyes, and he got his bearings. The cold water soaked just higher than his belly fur. For now, he could paw his way through the icy water. Oakheart shuddered at the thought of swimming in these conditions.

Finally, Oakheart submerged from the water and shook himself dry. He was trembling violently and the two older kits looked questioning at him.

"Right." he meowed. "This way." he dropped the kit he had in his mouth and padded forward. The sounds of paws being plunged in snow assured him that the kits were keeping up with Oakheart's steady pace.

As Oakheart leaped over a fallen tree trunk, he enjoyed the feeling of wind ruffling his now-dry sleek fur. Then he plunged in the snow beneath and gasped.

At first it didn't seem right, but eventually it hit Oakheart worse than being clawed on his soft belly. The snow was propped up at nearly his chin, and Oakheart was not known as the shortest cat in RiverClan.

Then the kits leaped. Oakheart tried to mew a warning, but it was too late. Three squeals sounded they fell like rocks into the snow. Three holes was all that's left of them.

* * *

It felt like it took twenty thousand moons to track all three of them, dig them out, and place them securely on his back, but, nevertheless, Oakheart managed to do the impossible task.

Oakheart plopped the three down when the snow had lessened it's depth. The kits mewled in protest.

"Come." he encouraged the _dis_couraged kits. "We're almost there."

A mound of red hair suddenly darted on him. Oakheart let out a surprised _mrrow!_ As he tumbled and wrestled with the foul-smelling creature. He threw his attacker and it neatly landed on it's white paws.

_Fox!_

"Get back!" Oakheart hissed to the startled kits. "Hide in the bushes!" The kits scrambled to their paws and leaped in the undergrowth.

Oakheart then turned on to the fox, just a moment too late. The fox pounced on Oakheart, who let out a yowl of surprise.

Hissing, Oakheart rolled over onto his back. He knew the risks of exposing his soft belly, but he did it anyway.

The flash in the fox's eyes gave it's movement away. Before the fox could even lower his head to nip at Oakheart's belly, Oakheart started pumping his powerful hind legs. Raking great clumps of fur and spilling blood, the fox howled and loosened it's grip just enough for Oakheart to go limp then throw himself on his paws, flinging the fox into the bushes in the process.

_The bushes!_ Oakheart realized his mistake too late. The screams and mewls of distress rang loud in his ears. Two small gray figures leaped out. The fox raised it's head, triumphant. Between it's jaws lay a limp figure of a small kit.

_"Paws off my kit!"_ Oakheart snarled with such ferocity, he even surprised himself. The fox stopped for a moment, clearly perplexed in the sudden change of mood of his enemy.

"I said _paws off!_" Oakheart hissed again before leaping at the fox and locking him in a fierce tussle. The fox dropped it's prey and began snarling, snapping and clawing.

At last the fox seemed to have enough and tugged away from Oakheart, who was giving it a few last nips here and there.

Oakheart nodded, triumphant for a moment. Then he turned and couldn't help the look of utter terror and dismay, even in front of the two older kits.

A limp figure of a kit lay in the snow. Her tiny eyes were closed and her whole body was rigid. Her small ears were flat on her skull.

"Not even StarClan can save her now." Oakheart murmured, his voice filled with sorrow. He turned and gently pushed the two remaining kits forward. "Come on now." he whispered, his voice filled with grief. "We're almost there."

Oakheart turned his back on the youngest she-kit and continued the journey to RiverClan camp.

Had he checked, he would have seen the tiny breaths that the youngest kit made.

* * *

**I know, very tense. If you didn't already know, the other two kits were Stonefur and Mistyfoot(well, at the time, Stonekit and Mistykit). Please review! **

**-Sky**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Moonkit

**I am back, my friends! With an awesome chapter one! This is set a few days after Fire_paw_ arrived at ThunderClan and became an apprentice.**

**Disclaimer: Me own NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ERIN HUNTER! That sucks... TT-TT**

* * *

The scent of mouse washed over Moonkit, and she tried not to drool. It had been quite a while since she'd eaten with the last few days being chased away from the uplands she was hunting in. Really. What was the harm of taking a rabbit or two?

She detected a flash of gray beside a tree. After she was chased from the uplands, she had settled in for hunting in the forest and the river beside it, filled with juicy, fat fish.

Moonkit snapped her head around, instantly dropping to a stalking crouch. Soundless step after step. Then, once she was close enough...

_Pounce!_

The mouse squeaked and wriggled under her claws, but with a quick flash of her teeth, the mouse lay limp.

Pleased, Moonkit tucked into the mouse, savouring the rich taste of the ripe, juicy meat. Then, once she was done, she buried the pile of tiny mouse bones. Better not let any of those Clan cats see that she was here.

With a full belly, Moonkit was free to pace around. She preferred stretching on those mound of slate-smooth rock in the sunshine, or clean off her fur in the cool, sweet-tasting river.

At high noon, when her belly was full with fresh-kill, Moonkit settled for stretching on the smooth slate-like rocks. She whipped around and stared at the river. With clean, pulsating water flowing. Moonkit thought she saw a fish under the deep murky depths.

_Well, I could always bury it and then come back for it when I'm hungry_, Moonkit reasoned with herself.

With hackles poised, Moonkit began a silent creep at the river. She could see the silver fish, glinting in the water. Right as she prepared to pounce, something pounced on _her._

Hissing with surprise, Moonkit at first tried to shake off her attacker, but they had already sunk their claws in her silvery-gray fur. Moonkit instead jumped off the rocks and rolled over on her back. A yowl of pain assured her that her attacker had loosened their grip. Moonkit then rolled back on her paws and flung her attacker off.

For once, she could clearly look at the other cat. It was a she-cat, with pale ginger fur and leaf green eyes. She looked about a moon older than Moonkit, but that didn't hinder her.

"You! What are you doing, in ThunderClan territory?" the she-cat spat.

Moonkit drew to her full height. "I have all the right to walk freely as I am so!" she hissed back. Then she caught a glimpse of a white paw coming out of the undergrowth.

"What is going on?" another large white cat strode forward, fixing his piercing yellow gaze on Moonkit, who shivered. Unlike the hostile she-cat, the white warrior seemed quite powerful.

"Whitestorm!" the she-cat hissed. "This is the cat that's been wandering around, stealing _our_ prey!"

Whitestorm, as the cat was called, looked at Moonkit. "Sandpaw." He ordered. "Go fetch Bluestar. She ought know what's going on here." the she-cat nodded, running into the dense forest.

"And you," Whitestorm addressed the young gray cat. "Do you belong in any Clan?" his questioning eyes were not hostile, but gentle.

"I~no." Moonkit mewled as she stared at her paws. "I hunt only for survival. I've been alone since~" her voice caught in her throat. How could she explain to this ThunderClan cat that she'd been abandoned after a fox attack when she was a kit? No. Way. Moonkit would rather die.

"Since?" Whitestorm prompted.

"S-since I was a kit." Moonkit murmured as she stared at her paws.

Whitestorm gave her a questioning look, but didn't pry.

"Whitestorm! Bluestar's here!" called Sandpaw, racing to the river. As she saw Moonkit, her eyes narrowed. Moonkit was about to meow a retort to this ThunderClan cat, but was silenced as Bluestar strode in the clearing, eyes narrowed.

Moonkit nearly mewed aloud. _Never_, in her life, had she seen a cat with such similarity to her. Bluestar had bright blue eyes, nearly identical to Moonkit. Her grayish-silver fur had a bluish tint, which also adorned Moonkit's fur.

"She doesn't belong in any Clan, and has been a loner since she was a kit." Whitestorm explained.

"Since she was a kit, huh." Bluestar echoed. A sudden flash came in her eyes, and she exchanged glances with Whitestorm. "How would you like to join ThunderClan?" she asked coolly.

"_Join ThunderClan_?" Sandpaw burst out. "But, _why?_" she asked.

"Even with Firepaw, we are short on apprentices. This cat has already proved to be an excellent hunter and was able to evade ThunderClan for quite a while." meowed Bluestar calmly. She looked at Whitestorm, who nodded approvingly. "Do you wish to join ThunderClan?" she asked Moonkit.

"Yes." Moonkit mewed. For some reason, she felt attracted at Bluestar. There was a familiar scent.

"All right, then. Follow me."

* * *

"What's this? _Another_ kittypet?" sneered one of the cats. His fur was dark but sleek.

Moonkit spat at him. "You _wish_. _I'm_ a wildborn cat. Sorry to let down your hopes." she yowled.

"That's Darkstripe." hissed Sandpaw with grudging approval. "And that's usually the way you deal with him."

Sure enough, Darkstripe hissed defensively, then stalked away. Sandpaw meowed another question.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Moonkit." Moonkit whispered back.

"Better go tell Bluestar." Sandpaw mewed. "Or else she'll give you another name."

"I heard." meowed a cat beside them. Bluestar was looking at Moonkit, with a brooding expression. Then she turned away and leaped on the Highrock(as it was called).

"Let all cats old enough to fetch their own prey gather!" Bluestar yowled.

Soon, a swarm of cats, old and young, flooded under the Highrock. Sandpaw nudged Moonkit on the rock before she could protest.

"We have found a rogue in ThunderClan territory," Bluestar continued. Mews and yowls of disapproval sounded at this, but Bluestar took no notice. "And we have decided to train her as an apprentice."

Dissatisfied murmurings came at this, but Bluestar ignored them. Yowls came up to taunt Moonkit, who shrank at their ugly words.

One meow sounded above all others. "Look at Firepaw! He is a worthy member of ThunderClan, who says this cat cannot?" it came from a large gray tom, who looked to be six moons old.

Silence met this comment.

"Very well." Bluestar hissed quietly. "This cat, until she earns her warrior name, shall be called Moonpaw."

And with that, a sleek black tom~Darkstripe, Moonpaw recognized~yelled forward, "This is a _rogue_, Bluestar! She has no right to be part of ThunderClan!" agitated mews of approval supported Darkstripe, and he continued. "Rogues are not part of any Clan, they steal _our_ prey, trespass in _our_ territories, and have no respect for StarClan!" Cats continued to jeer at this.

"What's StarClan?" Moonpaw quietly mewed to Sandpaw, who was burning with fury.

"Our warrior ancestors." she growled back, clearly agitated by Darkstripe's snide remarks.

"I do not approve of this rogue joining, Bluestar!" Darkstripe yowled again. "And I believe many other cats here think alike!"

"Attack him." growled Sandpaw beside Moonpaw, who meowed a confused reply.

"What? Just...attack him?" she asked.

"Yeah. Attack him. Show him what you're made of." Sandpaw meowed confidently.

Moonpaw directed all her fury at Darkstripe. Why did _she_ always have to be suffering? Why did _she_ always have to be different? The odd one out?

Soon, Moonpaw was seething. With a snarl, she leaped off the Highrock and landed squarely on the older warrior's shoulders.

"Wha~" Darkstripe meowed, then narrowed his eyes. Moonpaw pushed down, until Darkstripe's shoulders were squarely pinned to the ground. Then she leaped on his back and dug in her claws.

Darkstripe responded ferociously. Once his shoulders and paws were free, he yowled and spun around speedily, making a few scars on his back as Moonpaw's claws raked his back, trying to get a grip as she was flung off.

Soon, the cats were chanting. Most were yelling, 'Darkstripe', but there were a few half-hearted mews of, 'Moonpaw!" also.

Snarling, Darkstripe leapt upon Moonpaw, who was knocked onto her back. Moonpaw saw the flash in his eyes and knew exactly what to do next.

As Darkstripe leaned down to nip Moonpaw on her soft belly, she started pumping with her hind legs. Raking off some fur and blood that poured out from the wounds. Darkstripe screeched, and loosened his grip slightly. Moonpaw went limp, then jumped to her paws as Darkstripe was flung off her. At the last moment, Darkstripe dug his claws in her shoulders and tried to clamp his jaws on her side, but Moonpaw screeched, raised her right paw(claws unsheathed) and dug into Darkstripe's ear.

Darkstripe immediately loosened his grip and jumped away, hissing. Moonpaw could feel multiple cuts on her back and some on her shoulders. Darkstripe's ear was pouring blood, as was the scars on his belly.

Bluestar's yowl interrupted them. "Enough!" she hissed. "The newcomer has proven herself, is that enough for you? Darkstripe, go see Spottedleaf for that scrape on the belly. Everyone else, return to your usual activities!"

The crowd of cats dispersed, murmuring excitedly among themselves.

"Well, Moonpaw! It looks like you've proven yourself!" Sandpaw emerged from the crowd, an air of approval around her.

Moonpaw was about to mew her thanks, when suddenly, all the pain from the battle with Darkstripe and (earlier) Sandpaw rushed through her. Legs wobbling, Moonpaw felt bile rise in her throat.

"Moonpaw? Are you okay?" Sandpaw mewed, seeing the change in her friend.

Moonpaw didn't answer. She _couldn't_ answer, in fact. She was too busy collapsing and losing consciousness.

* * *

**Please review! I want my reviews! NOW! lol...but, seriously, pplz**

**-Sky**


	3. Chapter 2: What? Another kittypet?

**I am back, with a new chapter 2! It will start of weirdly, maybe, but does this new cat remind you of someone? And, also, I'm sorry for the late update, but I'm getting busy with schoolwork. **

**Disclamer: Me no own.**

* * *

At first it was a mere ugly smell, but as it was built up with a powerful stench that screamed loud in his mouth, River was forced to open his eyes.

The kittypet was six moons, and had recently moved into his new owner's house. They were gentle and fed him a lot. But even with all this, River was not content. Sometimes he would dream of being free in the forest, chasing prey, blood roaring through his ears.

The house that he had moved in seemed perfectly safe, until half a moon later, when, during his sleep, River smelled a horrible stench and opened his eyes.

The bright red-orange flames nearly blinded him. River opened his mouth and scented the air. Smoke.

River immediately broke into a sprint. For a moment, he passed by a looking wall, which reflected anything in front of it. Before, he would see a cat, with black fur, only white on his paws, muzzle and belly with gleaming amber eyes. Now he saw a frightened, soot-covered cat trapped in a house.

River ran through the house, navigating the paths with slight difficulty. He wormed through the door and looked around. He was at a dead end. River was about to turn around when a burst of flames behind him showed that the fire and it's deadly flames had consumed the way he'd entered. He was trapped.

River searched desperately for an exit, when his gaze fell on a window.

Leaping on the edge, River soon realized that this window could not open. When he looked down, River didn't see a soft, squishy landing, but hard, cold, dirt.

_Do I really want to jump down there?_ River wondered. Then the door behind him erupted in the fire and it slowly started spreading around the room.

_I don't have a choice!_ River thought with alarm. He unsheathed his unusually long front claws and stuck it in the glass. It made a horrible screeching noise, but the fire slowly getting closer prompted River.

After he had made a hole big enough, River sheathed his claws and batted the glass away. It fell through and shattered on the ground below. River gulped at jumping down, but tensed his legs and leaped out the window.

At first, it felt wonderful, soaring through the air, the breeze ruffling his fur. Then he started going down. Fast.

_"Mmrrooowww!"_ River wailed as his paws connected with solid ground. Almost immediately he could feel a shard of glass piercing his pads and one of his front paws let out a _crack!_ noise, which did not seem like a very pleasant omen to River. Pain shot up his leg and River found that he couldn't move it: his front leg and paw was paralysed.

He risked a look behind him, and saw that the fire was now spreading on the grass. He limped on three paws into the forest. Whatever dangers that lurked in there River would have to make do.

River soon made it in the middle of the forest, and he grew excited. There were noises, meows and purrs, which showed that River was close to help. The pain in his pads and leg immediately numbed, and, in three quick leaps, River was standing near the entrance of this camp.

Then came the attack.

A large mound of red fur, bigger than anything River had ever seen(excluding his housefolk, of course. No one was comparable to them!)leaped on him, re-opening his wounds.

River was knocked on his back, and struggled to rip free of the grasp. Then his attacker bared their teeth, showing rows of razor-sharp fangs.

In a last attempt, River dug his long claws in the fur and bit down, hard. The..._thing_ hissed and let go, only to attack with renewed force. River's vision was starting to get foggy and he yowled for help. And then his attacker lunged, teeth bared out, toward his neck.

* * *

Moonpaw's head was pounding as she trotted out of Spottedleaf's den. Sandpaw padded anxiously beside her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Sandpaw mewed for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

Moonpaw let out a silent, frustrated mew. She knew Sandpaw was being worried for her, but she wasn't a newborn kit with greencough, for StarClan's sakes! "Yes, I'm sure, Sandpaw." she was careful not to provoke the fiery she-cat. "My head just hurts a bit."

"All right." Sandpaw mewed in reply. "Do you want to meet the other apprentices?" she asked.

With a jolt, Moonpaw realized she actually _hadn't_ met her fellow denmates. Well, no time like the present.

"Sure." Moonpaw mewed. Inside her was a mixture of curiosity, excitement and nervousness. It was quite hard to describe.

As Sandpaw entered, she mewed, loud enough for everyone to hear, "The newest apprentice!" As Moonpaw hesitantly pawed her way in. She met all the cats' curious gazes for a moment, then looked shyly at her paws.

"Hi." she murmured. "I'm the newest apprentice, Moonpaw."

There was a pause, and Moonpaw wondered whether she was welcome here or not. Then a furry, thick-pelted gray apprentice mewed, "Oh, I remember you! You were the one Bluestar introduced at the Highrock."

Moonpaw lifted her head and met the yellow eyes of a gray tom.

"Hi." he mewed. "I'm Graypaw."

One by one, the cats began introducing themselves. A handsome ginger tom with green eyes was called Firepaw, a black cat with a white stripe across his chest and on the tip of his tail named Ravenpaw, another(extremely handsome, Moonpaw had to admit) dark brown tabby tom, claiming to be Dustpaw.

A yowl outside made Moonpaw's fur stand up at the base of her neck. She whipped around just as Dustpaw leaped out of the den and out the camp entrance. He hissed at something and leaped.

Moonpaw raced after him, just to see him pull a fox(yes, Moonpaw knew what they were, and she also knew they were ugly) off a limp mound of fur. The fox hissed and leaped at Dustpaw.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The fox dripped saliva from his foaming jaws, his claws as sharp as blackthorns and as long as Sandpaw's ears. Dustpaw readied himself for the attack when his hind legs slammed into the ground(along with a painful howl). Two paws with _huge_ front claws were gripping it's legs with such ferocity, but also with some desperation.

A moment later Dustpaw leaped on the fox's front, claws digging in it's neck. The fox howled and thrashed around until the cat(that Moonpaw had earlier mistaken for a mound of fur) let go and the fox wriggled out of Dustpaw's grip.

Dustpaw growled, and bent down, prepared to leap after it, when a large, golden tabby tom stopped him.

"Wait." he mewed. "let's check on this cat first." he pointed his tail toward the lump of black and white fur.

"Spottedleaf!" Sandpaw called after giving the cat a good sniff. The scent was nothing like Moonpaw recognized, and she found it revolting.

The beautiful tortoiseshell crossed over to them in two quick leaps, her mouth crammed with herbs. She frowned; the cat's pad was bleeding, although Spottedleaf paid no attention. Then Moonpaw saw that one of his paws were twisted in a painful angle.

"Broken." murmured Spottedleaf as she raced back to her den to fetch some poppy seeds and a splint.

The cat stirred. "What?" he croaked, voice hoarse.

Moonpaw saw that his eyes were deep pools of amber.

* * *

River's head was pounding, he had many scratches from his scuffle with the fox and, worst of all, his paw was broken. It was vague, but he was aware that he was surrounded by many other cats. A sweet smelling scent, followed by a glimpse of dappled fur caught his eye, and he turned his head, looking at his companion.

She was a beautiful tortoiseshell, stirring herbs with a gentle claw. As she turned, her amber eyes were clouded with confusion.

River twisted in an effort to look at her in the eye.

"Careful." she mewed softly. "Your paw is broken." She returned to mixing her herbs. River struggled an attempt to stand on his four paws.

"Wait." he mewed. "Where am I, and what am I doing here?"

"Maybe it would be better if I explained it." a large, majestic blue-gray she cat strode in the den. She had an air of superiority, and River wanted to shrink under her gaze.

"My name is Bluestar. I am leader of ThunderClan, and we roam the forest." she told River calmly.

"But...I was attacked by a fox, and before that I was escaping the house that was on fire..." River's voice trailed off, then restarted. "And what about Clans in the wild and whatnot?"

Bluestar explained to him patiently.

"Oh." was all River could say once she was done. Bluestar shuffled her paws and looked at him straight in the eye. "Are you a kittypet?" she mewed.

"A...what?" came River's confused reply.

"A cat living with Two~housefolk." Bluestar corrected herself.

"Well," River suddenly felt small and weak. "I lived with them, but only a bit before the nest caught on fire and I escaped. I entered the forest then got attacked by a fox." he shuffled his paws.

Bluestar sniffed, once, twice. Then turned tail and called, "Lionheart!"

A great golden tabby tom emerged. He nodded respectfully at Bluestar.

"Yes?" he meowed.

"We found..." Bluestar lowered her voice as she mewed quickly and softly. Once she was done, she mewed, "So what do you think?"

Lionheart was still for a moment. "Who will mentor him?" he asked patiently.

Bluestar answered with no pause. "He will be sharing mentors with Ravenpaw."

"Very well. Then I agree."

Bluestar walked over and asked River quite an astounding question. "Would you like to join ThunderClan?" she asked.

River froze for a moment. He thought about the possibilities, finally being free. But that meant no more safety behind the false fire, no more curling up and lapping warm, white substances.

_But I don't have a place to return to now_, River reminded himself.

"Yes." he mewed at last.

Bluestar nodded. "Alright, then. Follow me." she beckoned him with a jerk of her tail.

She leaded River out of the den, then River realized that he had only seen a small part of the clan territory. The clearing was filled with cats, old and young.

Bluestar leaped on a large, tall rock. She glanced at River, clearly waiting for him.

River scrambled on the rock just as Bluestar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Soon, many cats filed below the large rock. River could feel their eyes, filled with confusion, boring into him.

"We have found a kittypet in desperate need of a place to stay. Lionheart and I have decided to let him join ThunderClan."

Protests and mews met this. One voice sounded above them all.

"First a _kittypet_, then a _rogue_, then _another_ kittypet? Unbelievable!"

Bluestar mewed steadily. "He will be treated like any other apprentice. He will help ascend the ranks in apprentice numbers. From now on, until he earns his warrior name, this cat," her tail flicked over to River. "Will be known as Riverpaw."

And with that, Bluestar leaped off the rock and the crowd of cats dispersed. River scrambled back down and looked around at this place.

_This is it, River_, he thought. _Your new home_.

He shook his head. _No, not River anymore._ He had earned his apprentice name. _Riverpaw_.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-Sky**


	4. Chapter 3: A Dark Secret

**CHAPPIE THREE! YEAH! In this chapter(do not read on if you wish no spoilers) you will find the prophecy and a shocking secret from Tigerclaw and Riverpaw.**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me cry: it already pains me that I don't own Warriors. *lip trembles* WAAHHHH! TT-TT**

* * *

"Wake up, mouse-brain." a voice yowled, annoyed. Riverpaw felt someone prod him at his belly, and opened his eyes to see a bluish-gray she cat. She had blue eyes, clear as the sky in greenleaf and white paws.

"Come on, you great lump of fur. Are you going to go train with your mentor or what?" she meowed again.

The memories of last night flooded Riverpaw, and he immediately shot up to his paws, all drowsiness gone.

"Great!" he mewed. "Who's my mentor?" His eyes darted around, eager to get started.

The she-cat snorted. "It's not as simple as that, mouse-brain. There aren't enough 'experienced' warriors to mentor us. We're going to have to see Bluestar for that."

Riverpaw nodded and darted off to the Highrock, his paws brimming with excitement. The blue-gray she-cat went forward in a much calmer pace. River realized that(by the look in her eyes) she was every bit as excited as he was.

Riverpaw screeched to a stop in front of Bluestar's den. A _mrrow_ of amusement sounded inside and then came Bluestar's voice.

"Come in."

Riverpaw's legs shook as he entered. The old bluish-gray she-cat was grooming herself, and her fur shone as the sun flooded over her.

Bluestar glanced at Riverpaw's companion, who was studying Bluestar in an odd way.

"Moonpaw," Bluestar mewed at last. "You will share mentors with Sandpaw."

Moonpaw, as the she-cat was called, swelled with excitement and nodded. "Yes, Bluestar!" she mewed, then leaped in the clearing, yowling, "Whitestorm!"

Bluestar turned her piercing gaze on Riverpaw. Her eyes seemed to bore into him and reveal his thoughts.

Finally, she mewed, "You will be sharing mentors with Ravenpaw. His mentor is Tigerclaw."

Feeling excited, Riverpaw mewed a farewell and ran to the skinny black and white tom.

"Ravenpaw!" Riverpaw yowled, loud enough to scare all the prey away in ThunderClan territory.

The tom flinched, then quickly recovered. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm sharing mentors with you." Riverpaw informed, quite frankly. "Who's Tigerclaw?" he mewed.

Ravenpaw shuffled his paws uncomfortably. "Over there." he pointed with his tail. Riverpaw followed the direction and stopped at a large, brown, sturdy tom with gleaming amber eyes and long front claws. Strong, large muscles rippled under his dark pelt.

Something in Riverpaw's mind twitched, but he ignored it. Instead he approached the powerful warrior and mewed,

"Hi! I'm Riverpaw. I'm going to train with you today. Bluestar assigned me with Ravenpaw."

Something flickered in Tigerclaw's eyes.

_Was that..._doubt_? Or _fear_?_ Riverpaw thought.

As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Fine." the brown tabby growled. "Go tell Ravenpaw to get his tail over here and _try_ not to be worse then him." he shot a meaningful look at Ravenpaw, who shrank under his glare.

_Well, I finally got a mentor,_ Riverpaw reflected,_ so why do I feel connected to him?_

* * *

Training with Whitestorm was tiring.

Sparring with Sandpaw was even more tiring.

The entire day had passed, but Moonpaw and Sandpaw were still locked in a tight battle. Whitestorm was observing and giving quick encouragements at each of them.

Why_ did Whitestorm insist on battle techniques?_ Moonpaw mentally groaned. _If only I wasn't such a good hunter!_

Sandpaw suddenly leaped on Moonpaw, knocking Moonpaw on her back. Instinctively, Moonpaw swiped her hind paws(claws sheathed) and batted Sandpaw off. She neatly landed on her paws and leaped again.

Nimbly dodging the leap, Moonpaw batted her front paws on Sandpaw's ears then pounced on her back. She leaned backward, while still managing to stay on Sandpaw's back.

Off-balance, Sandpaw twisted and landed on her side, just as Moonpaw leaped off.

"All right." Whitestorm mewed, cutting in. "That's enough for now." he nudged Sandpaw to her paws and lead the way back to the camp. Sandpaw went straight to the apprentices' den, proclaiming she was tired and sore.

Moonpaw was ready to visit Spottedleaf to fetch some poppy seeds. When she was beside the den, she stopped and heard voices, belonging to Bluestar and Spottedleaf.

"Has StarClan spoken to you?" Bluestar asked.

There was a long pause, then Spottedleaf mewed, "So soon, again? Well, it's true. StarClan _has_ spoken to me."

Moonpaw couldn't see anything, but she imagined Bluestar was bristling. "Could you tell me?" she asked.

Spottedleaf mewed again, "It is odd, and I can't make any sense of it. It is, _Blood remains at the pool of water. Before bloodshed, River will claw the way and Moon will light the path._"

Moonpaw immediately turned and walked away. Even though she felt guilty about eavesdropping on Bluestar and Spottedleaf, the prophecy swirled in her mind and confused her.

Moonpaw padded away, into the apprentices' den, and curled up, fast asleep.

* * *

Riverpaw woke up with a start. Was it his imagination, or did he hear claws scraping against the sandy floor?

Creeping out the den, Riverpaw saw that it was moonhigh. He could make out the shape of a cat, leaving ThunderClan camp.

Riverpaw squinted, then did a double-take. The cat leaving the camp was _Tigerclaw_! Riverpaw crept up on him, and started stalking him. He wanted to know why Tigerclaw was leaving the camp, and especially at this time.

Tigerclaw led Riverpaw into the forest, and to the all too-familiar Twolegplace. He stopped at a fence and Riverpaw hid behind a tree.

"I know you're there."

Riverpaw almost jumped up at Tigerclaw's voice, thinking that he was caught, but Tigerclaw continued.

"I know you're there, Flora. Why don't you show yourself?"

A black and white she-cat padded out into the moonlight. Riverpaw saw that she wore a kittypet collar.

"Yes, Tigerclaw?" the she-cat called Flora mewed back in a cool, smooth voice.

"You never told me that you let our kit into the forest." Tigerclaw sounded angry. "_And_ you never told me that he is the spitting image of us."

"Our kit is in the forest?" Flora sounded genuinely surprised. "But my housefolk gave him to some other housefolk. He should be safe there."

"But he's not." Tigerclaw was slightly calmer, but he was still cross. "When he came to ThunderClan camp, he was stinking of kittypet and clearly looked like he escaped."

"Well, that's not really my fault, is it?" Flora mewed again. "But be careful. Who knows what will happen to you if they realize you're seeing me."

Riverpaw broke off. He had heard enough. He slowly crept back to ThunderClan camp and leaped in the apprentices' den. He closed his eyes and curled up, but Riverpaw was far from asleep. He was thinking:

_Tigerclaw has been seeing a black and white kittypet. Their kit seems to have been a kittypet, then arrived at ThunderClan camp, with Tigerclaw claiming him to be the spitting image of both of them._

Riverpaw tried to ignore all the evidence, but forced himself to face the question.

_What if _I'm_ their kit?_

* * *

**Yes, I told you. A shocking secret. Please review, as it motivates me to continue writing faster. **

**-Sky**


	5. Chapter 4: The Fight for Sunningrocks

**Hi guys! Chapter four is up! This is probably one of the longest chappies I've ever written. Also, I have a question that you can review to answer. What would you like for Moonpaw's warrior name? Poll ends...when I say so. **

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it?**

* * *

Moonpaw was running.

Her white paws skimmed the ground as a shadow pounced on her. She shrieked and pummeled as hard as she could with her hind paws, but her attacker seemed to carry the weight of StarClan and beyond. His claws, as sharp as blackthorns, pierced her and his fangs sank into her fur again and again until Moonpaw yowled of pain that seemed to echo for miles and miles.

Then she tried one last desperate effort to claw...moss?

Moonpaw opened her eyes. She was lying on moss, in the apprentices' den. Dustpaw was grumbling as he shook himself awake.

"Watch it, will you?" he growled, annoyed. "There are a lot of us that want to sleep." He checked outside. It was dawn.

Moonpaw felt her fur flush hot with embarrassment. As she stood up and stretched, she inwardly groaned. The injuries she'd got in her dream felt real now. She shook the last scraps of moss off her gray pelt and padded over into a shaft of sunlight, basking in the warmth for a moment.

Riverpaw padded beside her. His amber eyes glinted with...was that nervousness?

As Moonpaw recoiled from Riverpaw(Dustpaw didn't like kittypets, and, really; who could blame him?) as he walked hesitantly over to Bluestar's den, then stopped.

Moonpaw padded over. "What are you do~" she stopped herself, because from inside Bluestar's den there were hushed voices, Bluestar and Spottedleaf(again)mewing urgently.

"So should we send them?" that was Bluestar.

"Yes, we should. A loner and a kittypet, we must see if they'll get accepted by StarClan."

"Which warrior will go with them, then?"

Spottedleaf spoke in a soft, teasing purr. "Oh, no. That's _your_ decision, Bluestar. You are wise. I trust you will make the right choice."

Bluestar sighed, then said, "Alright." She padded out and Moonpaw and Riverpaw scrambled to hide.

"Did you hear that?" Riverpaw hissed to Moonpaw.

"Hear what?" Moonpaw snarled back. "It was _your_ fault we eavesdropped, and _your_ fault if we get caught!" And with that, she stalked away furiously, her tail held high in the air.

When Moonpaw turned around to glance at Riverpaw, he held an expression in his amber eyes. Was that...hurt?

Moonpaw shook the feeling of shamefulness away and instead worked her way over to the fresh-kill pile, which was well-stocked. Whitestorm was sleeping, so Moonpaw decided to have some fresh-kill then wait for Whitestorm to wake.

Moonpaw picked a juicy vole from the pile and ate it in ravenous gulps. She finished it and scraped a bit of dirt over the bones.

Cleaning her whiskers out, Moonpaw noticed the dawn patrol was dashing back, weak and covered in scrapes and cuts as if they were recently in battle. With a lurch, Moonpaw recognized the kind Graypaw, bleeding heavily from a large scratch across his flank.

At the front, leading the patrol was Longtail. He seemed mostly unharmed, just a few scratches here and there. He gasped at Bluestar, "Bluestar! Come, quick! RiverClan has attempted to take Sunningrocks again!"

Bluestar immediately got to her paws. Her blue eyes flashed with fury.

"All right." she meowed. "I'll take Lionheart, Runningwind, Longtail, Whitestorm, Sandpaw, Moonpaw, Dustpaw, Firepaw, Tigerclaw and Riverpaw. Spottedleaf," Bluestar beckoned the pretty tortoiseshell over with her tail. "I want you to come with us. Redtail died the last time, and I don't want to lose any warriors this time."

Spottedleaf nodded. "But I'll need an apprentice to help me carry the healing supplies."

"Very well." Bluestar answered. "You can have Ravenpaw."

The skinny black apprentice trembled as he made his way over to Spottedleaf. She softly murmured something in his ear, and Ravenpaw nodded, looking a little better.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Bluestar yowled, "RiverClan has attempted to claim Sunningrocks. The cats whom I have named with go and fight for our territory!"

All the cats yowled as Bluestar led them all to battle.

Moonpaw felt blood rushing into her ears as she ran to Sunningrocks. _How dare they!_ She thought furiously. _Taking _our_ territory! _But something in her chest tightened in automatic protest. Why was she so quick to defend her enemies?

The forest cleared, and Moonpaw had a clear view of Sunningrocks. A large group of RiverClan warriors were standing, hissing and spitting with arched backs.

"Back off, ThunderClan!" A spotted golden tabby hissed.

"That's Leopardfur." Sandpaw murmured to Moonpaw. "She's the deputy of RiverClan."

"Sunningrocks are ThunderClan hunting grounds." Bluestar growled. Her eyes were blue fire. "Leave now, if you wish for no spilled blood." with her fur fluffed up, Bluestar looked two times her size.

Leopardfur hesitated, then yowled back, "Never! Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan!" she hissed and leaped off the smooth, plate-like rocks. "RiverClan! Attack!"

Immediately the cats leaped down and pounced. Moonpaw felt the blood roaring in her ears. _My first battle!_ She thought with satisfaction. Whipping around, she was suddenly knocked over by a brown RiverClan tabby tom twice her size.

Claws gripped her, clawing out tufts of fur. Hissing, Moonpaw lifted her head and bit down on his hind leg. Teeth met skin until she bit deep enough to feel the bone.

A loud shriek was heard from the RiverClan warrior and he leaped away. Moonpaw saw her chance, and pounced at him. She felt a powerful blow to her left shoulder and staggered, but managed to claw his ears before pummeling him away with her hind legs.

Turning to inspect the battle again, her heart lurched as she saw Dustpaw, under the weight of Leopardfur, squirming to get out of her grasp, but the RiverClan deputy gripped him tightly and bit down.

Snarling, Moonpaw leaped on the back of Leopardfur and pulled her back. Unbalanced by the sudden weight, the RiverClan deputy fell back with a yowl of defiance.

Before Leopardfur landed on Moonpaw, though, the apprentice twisted away and landed on her feet.

Leopardfur got up, snarling. She shook the loose bits of fur hanging to her pelt and pounced at Moonpaw, who crouched, ready for the attack.

The attack never came.

A flash of brown showed, and suddenly Leopardfur was knocked back, on her stomach.

"Thanks," puffed Dustpaw. "But I can handle i~" his mew died out as Leopardfur knocked him back with her powerful hind legs.

As she stood up, Moonpaw sent a blow to her head, claws unsheathed. "You can't take her by yourself!" she protested.

Leopardfur staggered, then leaped on Moonpaw. The small apprentice was knocked to the ground, breathless.

The air became harder to breathe as Moonpaw tried to choke out some air. Her paws felt like stone. She was vaguely aware of Dustpaw attacking Leopardfur, blow after blow, but they were getting weaker.

_I'm finished!_ Moonpaw weakly thought. A flash of blue fur caught her eye.

Moonpaw heard a grunt and the weight was pulled off her. Air, sweet air, filled Moonpaw's lungs as she struggled to her feet.

Bluestar had come to her aid, and now she and Leopardfur were just a shrieking mass of teeth, claws and fur.

Confident that Bluestar would win, Moonpaw glanced at Dustpaw, who had disappeared. Then she saw Ravenpaw pressing cobwebs on a wound, behind a tree.

Moonpaw turned around and saw Firepaw being driven back by another ferocious dark-gray RiverClan she-cat.

As the RiverClan cat raised her paw to deal another painful blow to Firepaw, Moonpaw leaped and bowled her over. The RiverClan warrior let out a squeak of surprise, then narrowed her eyes and furiously tried to shake Moonpaw off.

_You won't get me that easily!_ Moonpaw thought with satisfaction. She raised a single paw and dug her claws in the she-cat's shoulder.

"Shadepelt!" came a voice behind her. Moonpaw was knocked over by another gray she-cat.

Moonpaw twisted and her claws scraped the ground. She felt one of her legs give out, and Firepaw rushed over and nudged her back to her feet.

"Thanks." she murmured softly.

Shadepelt was getting back on her paws, shaking her fur. "Thanks, Mistyfoot." she meowed to the second, light gray RiverClan cat.

Firepaw stepped forward, and slashed at Shadepelt, who was weakened. Slowly, he drove her back.

_He won't be needing me_, Moonpaw inwardly purred. Then she turned her attention to Mistyfoot.

"Sunningrocks is RiverClan's. We don't have to fight." Mistyfoot meowed softly. Moonpaw's head shot up, confused by the she-cat's sudden gentleness.

Then Moonpaw realized that, even for an apprentice, she _was_ quite tiny. With all the battle wounds and cuts, it was hard not to pity her.

Moonpaw arched her back, fluffing out her fur to make her look bigger. "Never." she hissed back. "Sunningrocks is _ThunderClan's_."

Mistyfoot bared her teeth. "Fine." she growled. She leaped at Moonpaw, who swiftly leaped aside. When Mistyfoot landed, Moonpaw pounced on her back and started clawing out fur. Mistyfoot yowled and rolled on her back.

Moonpaw felt the breath get knocked out of herself. She pounded hard with her hind legs, causing Mistyfoot to leap off her. Moonpaw got to her paws, and the two she-cats circled each other.

Moonpaw saw Bluestar, yowling triumphantly with Leopardfur pinned down, when she saw Moonpaw and Mistyfoot and a look of horror crossed her face. She loosened her grip and Leopard fur wriggled out, ready to pounce.

_Slam!_ Moonpaw felt the breath get knocked out of her as Mistyfoot dealt a blow to her injured left shoulder. She staggered and she saw the look in Mistyfoot's eyes soften.

Moonpaw huffed, and struggled to raise her paw. Claws unsheathed, Moonpaw steadily battered Mistyfoot, paw by paw. But Mistyfoot was stronger, larger, and a warrior. She returned the blows, stronger and harder. Soon, Moonpaw was cornered against Sunningrocks.

Mistyfoot yowled in triumph and leaped at Moonpaw. With a squeak, Moonpaw wriggled inside one of the cracks and huddled, dried blood stained and stiffened her fur. Many injuries on her were stinging, and Moonpaw did her best to clean them out.

Then, she heard the yowl, full of terror and defiance.

"RiverClan! Retreat!"

The sound of paws skimming the ground and splashing in the water was heard. Then Moonpaw staggered out of the cool shelter and over to Spottedleaf.

The pretty tortoiseshell medicine cat was rubbing marigold on Lionheart's scratch, which extended across his left flank. Sandpaw was near, licking furiously at her tail, which was bent at an odd angle.

"Spottedleaf?" Moonpaw mewed timidly. Spottedleaf turned, and met Moonpaw's gaze squarely. Then she beckoned Lionheart off with her tail and tended to Moonpaw.

Every mouse-length of her was throbbing. As Moonpaw flexed her hind legs, Lionheart passed her.

"Good job fighting those RiverClan cats." Lionheart murmured softly at Moonpaw.

Moonpaw felt herself swell with pride. Every ache in her seemed to disappear.

As Bluestar led a triumphant patrol back to the camp, she crossed over and spoke to Moonpaw.

"Come see me in my den, once we get back to camp." Bluestar meowed.

Once they arrived back at camp, every part of Moonpaw wanted to curl up in the apprentices' den and sleep for a moon, but she knew better. She wearily padded over to Bluestar's den, at the same moment as Riverpaw was going over. Moonpaw noticed that one of his ears were torn in a deep v-shape.

"Where are you going?" Moonpaw snarled at him.

"Going to see Bluestar." he answered simply. "She asked for me."

_Strange,_ Moonpaw thought, _why would Bluestar call for both of us?_

Moonpaw pushed away the lichen hanging over the hollow in the rock and padded in. Bluestar was inside, grooming herself.

"Moonpaw. Riverpaw." she addressed both of them. "Each apprentice must travel to the Moonstone, before they can become a warrior. You will be going there tonight."

Moonpaw burst out, "What? With _Riverpaw_? But, he's a _kittypet_!" Moonpaw spat out the last part.

Bluestar sighed. "He has chosen to leave behind his life as a kittypet. Now, Lionheart will go with you to the Moonstone. You will leave at moonhigh. Remember to stay with Lionheart." Then she dismissed the two apprentices with a flick of her tail.

Moonpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile, clamped her jaws over a sparrow and padded over to the apprentices' den. She ate ravenously, finishing the bird in just a few bites.

Moonpaw cleaned out her whiskers and clawed pieces of moss together. Curling up in it, Moonpaw closed her eyes and waited to see what moonhigh would bring.

* * *

**All right! Review! Vote on the poll(what warrior name do you want Moonpaw to have?)! Please! Oh, and just in case you're wondering, I changed my profile pic.**

**-Sky**


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

**I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating! But I hope I'll make it up with this super-long chappie. 2,393 words, baby!**

**Disclaimer: Just how many times do I have to tell you that I don't own Warriors? I mean, it's breaking my heart! **

* * *

Moonlight flooded in the apprentices' den, turning everything silver. Moonpaw cracked open an eye and got to her paws, stretching. Riverpaw was already up, licking his paw and drawing it over his ears a few times.

_Yeah, like _that'll_ get rid of his horrible kittypet stench,_ Moonpaw inwardly snorted.

Lionheart was waiting outside, and, as Moonpaw padded out, her heart gave a little leap of joy.

"It's moonhigh." Lionheart called softly to inside the den.

Stretching, Riverpaw pawed his way out. Moonpaw couldn't help noticing again his left ear, torn in a deep v-shape; a scar from the battle that happened only that day.

Spottedleaf was there, too. Her mouth was crammed with herbs and her tail swung cheerily from side to side.

There was some muttering and shuffling, then suddenly Firepaw emerged from the apprentices' den. His bright green eyes lit up.

"Spottedleaf!" he mewed energetically. Then his eyes curiously studied Moonpaw and Riverpaw. "What're you doing?"

Before Moonpaw could answer, Riverpaw puffed out his chest and mewed, "We're going to the _Moonstone_." His amber eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Yes, that's true." Spottedleaf meowed, setting down her herbs. "Eat these." she flicked her tail to indicate the herbs.

Moonpaw curiously licked one of them as Riverpaw sniffed them, but Lionheart ate them up without question.

Moonpaw immediately drew back her tongue. The herbs were bitter beyond imagination. Even Lionheart drew his tongue over his muzzle a couple of times to get rid of the taste.

"Eat it." Spottedleaf ordered. "Even though it's bitter, it'll be more filling than couple of mice, and will last longer, too."

Sighing, Moonpaw reluctantly clamped her jaws over the herbs and ate, trying to ignore the horrendously bitter taste screaming loud in her mouth.

Moonpaw swallowed and let out a _mrroow_ of amusement as she saw Riverpaw's face, twisted in disgust by the horrible herbs.

"Right then," Lionheart mewed, flicking his pink tongue over his muzzle for the final time. "We'll be on our way." He flicked his tail at Spottedleaf in farewell and walked through the camp entrance, closely followed by the two apprentices. Bluestar was waiting.

"Good-bye." she meowed, flicking her tail over to Lionheart. "I'll find a deputy to stand in for you while you're gone."

"Well, make sure he's one that I approve of." Lionheart said lightly, and then his voice took on a more serious tone. "Good-bye, Bluestar."

The older she-cat flicked her tail kindly to signal goodbye to the apprentices, then stepped out of the way.

Moonpaw's paws seemed to glide over the already-crushed grass, flattened by many generations of cats traveling over them.

"Right," Lionheart mewed. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

By the time they reached WindClan territory, Riverpaw had a thorn in his pads and was limping badly. Every time Lionheart asked if he was alright, Riverpaw stubbornly refused for help, then regretted it soon after.

Finally, the pain was too much.

"Ow," moaned Riverpaw as he suddenly sat down. "My pad hurts."

Lionheart turned around, amusement flickering in his eyes. Moonpaw's tail twitched with annoyance. "Lift your paw." she ordered in a monotone, almost bored voice.

Quietly and obediently, as to not provoke the fiery she-cat, Riverpaw lifted his paw, revealing the thorn piercing his pad and digging deeper with every step.

Moonpaw huffed with annoyance, but her eyes glimmered with amusement. "Mouse-brain," she muttered. She dipped her head and carefully clamped her jaws over the thorn. Riverpaw could feel her hot breath on his pad.

Suddenly, Moonpaw jerked her head backward. The thorn slid out quickly and Riverpaw let out a yowl of pain, jumping on his three good paws and examining his throbbing pad.

"Better?" Moonpaw asked with mock sympathy.

Riverpaw ignored the barbed comment and instead licked his pad a few times and mewed, "Much, thanks."

"Right." Lionheart mewed, kinking his tail over his back. "That way."

In the heart of WindClan territory, the ThunderClan cats could not see a single patrol. Even the scents were stale.

"Odd," Lionheart mused, "We should've seen at least a few cats."

Riverpaw was thinking along the same lines, but then he saw a hard, black path and he knew they reached the Thunderpath.

Moonpaw looked nervous as Lionheart watched carefully for any monsters. Then the scent of unfamiliar cats hit the roof of Riverpaw's mouth. The scent was fresh, and reeked of...

"ShadowClan!" Lionheart hissed. Moonpaw's fur fluffed out with rage.

"What were _they_ doing here?" she spat. "And more importantly, what did they do to WindClan?"

Silence met this question.

"Right," Lionheart mewed awkwardly. "How about we get going?"

Riverpaw watched the Thunderpath carefully. A sudden pause came, and Riverpaw seized the chance and leaped, his white paws drumming on the hard, black surface.

Suddenly the ground under him began to rumble, and Riverpaw froze, already knowing what he was going to see.

A monster, with glowing yellow eyes and a flashing black pelt charged at full speed toward Riverpaw. He stood, frozen with terror, until a sharp nudge sprang his paws back in action. He sprinted, nearly out of breath and finally skidded to a stop once soft, green springy grass touched his paws.

Then he remembered Moonpaw and Lionheart.

His heart drumming in terror, Riverpaw braced himself to see the body of two motionless cats, but a mew made him turn around.

There, standing safe and sound, was Moonpaw and Lionheart.

"Where are you looking, kitty? We're over_ here._" Moonpaw snorted.

Relief flooded over Riverpaw, and the sharp retort from Moonpaw did nothing to hinder it.

Riverpaw licked his lips, imagining the Moonstone. The large, towering Highstones were close and looming over the three cats.

"Nothing." Riverpaw replied shortly. "Let's get on our way."

* * *

Moonpaw was excited.

Yes, she had experienced this feeling before, when she first caught her prey, a small shrew. She also felt this way when she quickly overtook the rabbits on WindClan territory.

But nothing could compare to this. She was going to meet _warrior ancestors._ Sure, they weren't exactly _her_ warrior ancestors, but they were the spirits of cats who controlled the _entire forest._

Lionheart was marching at a steady pace beside her. Feeling his warm presence beside her calmed Moonpaw down. There was no other cat she would rather be with right now. Not even Dustpaw.

Suddenly Lionheart stopped. He narrowed his eyes and dropped into a hunting crouch. Riverpaw froze and Moonpaw seemed to turn to stone as the two apprentices watched the warrior.

Setting down his paws and taking care not to make a sound, Lionheart crept over to a brush of undergrowth, where a plump vole was nesting. Still deathly silent, Lionheart leaped and landed squarely on the vole. The vole squeaked in surprise then went limp.

"Great catch!" Riverpaw called out. Moonpaw felt a flash of resentment. _She_ should be the one congratulating Lionheart.

Lionheart dipped his head in acknowledgement and set down the vole to share.

Moonpaw watched as the two toms devoured the fresh-kill. Lionheart soon realized that she wasn't eating. He raised his head and fixed her with questioning green eyes. Moonpaw felt that she could get lost in those beautiful eyes.

"Deputies don't eat before their nine-lives ceremony, right?" Moonpaw told Lionheart. "Then I won't either. Maybe I'll get some lives."

Lionheart's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Maybe you will." he purred affectionately.

After they had finished, the three cats continued. Soon Moonpaw saw Highstones. They were like long gray claws, reaching up to scratch the sky.

Lionheart padded confidently toward an opening. Moonpaw froze.

"Mothermouth." breathed Riverpaw beside her.

It was a giant, gaping hole in the middle of the stony surface. Without thinking, Moonpaw plunged into the darkness.

"Moonpaw!" called Lionheart behind her.

Moonpaw immediately skidded to a halt. She waited for the two toms to catch up, then continued at a slightly slower pace.

Then Lionheart stopped. At first, Moonpaw thought that he might be looking at something, but then Moonpaw noticed the hole in the roof, where the flat egg moon was beginning to be visible.

In a blinding flash, the moonlight illuminated the Moonstone. Stretching three tail-lengths above her head, Moonpaw was dazzled by it's blazing glory.

Letting her paws carry her, Moonpaw made her way to the Moonstone, and pressed her nose against it.

When Moonpaw opened her eyes, she was amazed to see cats, with stars in their fur.

"Welcome, Moonpaw." they rumbled, together as a single voice.

A silver-gray tabby she-cat, not unlike Moonpaw, pawed her way over. She dipped her head and rested her muzzle on Moonpaw's shoulder.

"Greetings, young Moonpaw." she mewed softly. "I am Moonflower, and I have something to show you." she touched her nose with Moonpaw's nose and suddenly, Moonpaw was whisked away in a memory.

* * *

_It was a snowy day, and Moonkit traveled with two other kits, and a reddish-brown tom. Moonkit noted that she looked much like the two other kits. Suddenly, a horrible creature~a fox~ leaped out and seized Moonkit in his jaws. Moonkit let out a terrified wail, and then a flash of pain. Darkness surrounded her._

_Then, she saw what was happening. The tom and the two kits were bending over Moonkit's twisted form. The tom licked Moonkit's broken body and mewed something sorrowfully. The other two kits whimpered and buried their muzzles under tiny paws. _

_The tom nudged the two kits, and they continued on their journey. Moonkit's twisted form lay there for nearly a sunrise. Then she pushed herself back on her paws and staggered, wailing for milk. Nothing came. _

_Moons passed. The tiny kit slowly grew bigger, and became more accustomed to hunting, dealing death blows with swift paws. She was almost the same age as Moonpaw was now until she suddenly shrank into a tiny kit again, younger than the one that traveled with the other two kits and the reddish-brown tom. The three kits were nestled at a queen's belly, in the ThunderClan nursery. They nuzzled at their mother's belly. _

_Then the third tiny kit started growing again. She continued until she was an apprentice in ThunderClan, mewing happily with Sandpaw, then she attended her warrior ceremony. Then she felt an agonizing pain in her belly, and realized that she was kitting. The slick, wet bundles lay at her belly, suckling peacefully. Soon after, she slashed and clawed at a shadowed cat, who hissed and attacked just as angrily. Every time he crumpled to the ground, a moment would pass and he would haul himself to his paws, continuing to attack Moonpaw viciously._

_And then it was all whisked away._

* * *

Moonpaw staggered, ready to feel the stony floor of Highstones, but instead felt the support of a small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. She gazed at Moonpaw with kind green eyes. With a jolt, Moonpaw realized that she was still in StarClan hunting grounds.

"Hello, Moonpaw." the she-cat spoke. "I am Sweetpaw, and I once belonged to ThunderClan."

Moonpaw stared at the cat with narrowed blue eyes. "When?" she inquired.

"Well, I gave Bluestar a life."

Moonpaw felt a spark of surprise. Just how old was this 'apprentice'?

But Sweetpaw wasn't finished speaking. "Well, I gave Bluestar a life, and now I am instructed to give one to you."

_What?_

"B-but, I'm not the Clan deputy." protested Moonpaw. "I'm not even a warrior!"

"It was instructed." Sweetpaw mewed softly. "You'll have to keep a secret, and bear it."

"I'm no good at keeping secrets!" Moonpaw mewed again. Despair was showing in her eyes.

"Your mother was a very good keeper. In fact, she still keeps the secret to this day."

_My mother?_

Moonpaw thought back to the stream of memories, and Moonpaw's future. She remembered the three kits, in the ThunderClan nursery, sucking happily at their mother's belly...

Wait, _ThunderClan nursery?_ If Moonpaw really was that tiny kit, it meant that she really was part of ThunderClan! But then Moonpaw thought about the queen. Who was she, and where? She remembered the solid grayish-blue color, the gentle blue eyes, and the tinge of white on her muzzle...Moonpaw breathed in her familiar scent and realized just who that cat was.

_Bluestar!_

Was the great ThunderClan leader really her mother? Moonpaw remembered how similar they looked, and the sudden spark in Bluestar's eyes when they met for the second time.

Lost in her thoughts, Moonpaw didn't see Sweetpaw until it was too late. The apprentice, only slightly bigger, leaned forward and said, "With this life I give you hope. Even on the darkest night, it will be there, waiting for you." Sweetpaw's eyes gleamed, and Moonpaw thought that she was reciting something that she had said before. Sweetpaw leaned forward and touched noses with her.

The pain was terrifying. Moonpaw stood, rooted to the spot while agony rushed through her. Moonpaw wanted to yowl out loud or even whimper the slightest bit, when it was over. Moonpaw staggered, and collapsed in a heap.

Sweetpaw gently nosed her. "And now it's time to wake up. Your companions will be waiting for you."

* * *

Moonpaw opened her eyes. Her muscles were sore and aching from lying on the cold stone. Lionheart stood quietly, watching her with soft, green eyes.

Moonpaw remembered the terror that she had realized and the secrets that she had uncovered, and, without thinking, spun around and sprinted as fast as she could, without any sense of where she was going.

* * *

**Haha! Cliffie! xD I love those, don't you? And remember, REVIEW! Or even just type in what you want Moonpaw's warrior name to be. Really, peoples! It just takes a few minutes!**

**-Sky**


	7. Chapter 6: Dog Pack

**To make up for the lack of updating, I'm updating sooner now! **

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Helloitsmeguys: Thanks! And as for your question, I'm not gonna spoil anything, but I'm gonna say now I'm gonna change the original series up a bit.**

**Guest 'Bluestars third kit MOSSKIT looks nothing like her': Gee, I knew that, you moron. FYI, I HAVE read "Bluestar's Prophecy". Where do you think Moonflower and Sweetpaw came from? I know her name is MOSSKIT, but I wanted to change it because I wanted to make her more original. As for your comment about how she's not mean, how do you know? Mosskit never grew up, she might've became mean and bitter, she might've became sweet and nice. And another FYI, Mosskit's aunt's name is SNOWFUR, you genius.**

**firstmeenrevew: If you didn't like it, did you have to review?**

**Cinderfire16: xD Don't worry, your questions will be answered...eventually...**

**Child of Kronos: Kk, I'll think about it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, Thornclaw would've had a mate for a long time already**

* * *

"Riverpaw!Wake up!"

The frantic call woke Riverpaw up and shot him up to his paws, amber eyes alert and scanning for a sign of an enemy.

But there was only Lionheart, green eyes filled with alarm and golden paws shuffling nervously.

"Yes?" Riverpaw calmly mewed.

"It's Moonpaw." Lionheart admitted. "She was in pain while she was sleeping, twice, in fact. I did nothing to stop it, and...and when she woke up, she was terrified of something, probably, because she went straight to her paws and ran." Lionheart pointed his tail to where they came from. "We might lose her. I thought that we should go find her."

Though Moonpaw hadn't been the nicest cat to Riverpaw, Riverpaw felt a jolt of fear for Moonpaw, and how he would cope without that fiery tongue.

The two toms trekked the stony, uneven ground with speed. Soon, they made it to Mothermouth. Riverpaw sniffed the air, catching the stale scent of Moonpaw.

Leading the way, Riverpaw soon found himself in a marshy area, with small grasses and ferns poking out here and there.

"Blech." blanched Lionheart, who was quite used to the soft forest floor. "I don't know how ShadowClan stands all this squishy marsh!" a slimy frog leaped and landed on Lionheart's muzzle. Lionheart swiped at it and added, "And I don't understand how these creatures can be used as prey!"

Silently, Riverpaw agreed, though he couldn't say so, with his jaws parted to scent the air. Soon, Riverpaw also picked up a disgusting, rank scent, along with the one that Moonpaw left.

Lionheart noticed too, and Riverpaw also scented his fear-scent, almost as rank as the other one.

After what seemed like a moon of walking, Riverpaw and Lionheart found themselves on a soft forest ground. They also smelt Moonpaw. Distinct, fresh, and filled with fear-scent. Riverpaw plunged himself in some gorse bushes, and Lionheart followed suite. When they emerged, they found themselves standing by Moonpaw, who's fur was fluffed up and her blue eyes were wide with fear.

Riverpaw gently pressed up against Moonpaw, surprised that she didn't pull back. He could feel her trembling, and softly murmured, "What's wrong?"

Moonpaw didn't answer, the fear-scent getting stronger and stronger. Suddenly, Riverpaw realized that the fear-scent was also coming from Lionheart.

For once, Riverpaw surveyed his surroundings, and immediately wished he hadn't.

They were surrounded by large, muscular, blood-thirsty dogs.

There were many. Too many for Riverpaw to count. They stared savagely at the three cats, foam dripping from their lips, not knowing which cat they should make a meal of.

Riverpaw stepped in front of Moonpaw. Moonpaw looked weak, tired and hungry. Dimly, Riverpaw remembered that only he and Lionheart had eaten the vole. Moonpaw had just sat there.

Moonpaw was definetly in no shape for fighting a mouse, much less these enormous creatures. Silently, Riverpaw vowed to protect Moonpaw, weak as she was.

Unconsciously, Riverpaw unsheathed his claws and dug them in the forest ground. Fresh soil matted and clogged up Riverpaw's long claws. A trait that he had inherited from Tigerclaw.

The largest dog~the leader of the pack?~ sniffed the air and let out an ear-splitting howl, it's jaws parted so wide that a small cat could easily fit in there. He glanced at Lionheart, who seemed to be thinking about the same thing. The two toms were well bigger that Moonpaw, who was barely bigger than a four-moon old kit.

The large dog let out a second howl and then leaped in a large arc, soaring three fox-lengths, and, with impossible speed, landed squarely on Moonpaw, who promptly crumpled. The other dogs roared, their mouths dripping with saliva, and joined in the hunt.

Riverpaw felt frozen on the ground, but Lionheart had already sprang into action. With a swift movement, he swept over and clamped his jaws over Moonpaw's scruff. He then nudged Riverpaw, a sharp one between his shoulder blades, and shoved the younger tom forward. Riverpaw stumbled, then shot off, with no sense of where he was going, with only the thought to save his own life.

* * *

The first thing Moonpaw thought when she woke up, wreathed in moss and dead leaves was, _I smell berries._

Then the memories came flooding back to her. She had come so close to those gaping jaws, that could easily tear her to shreds...Moonpaw shuddered.

Then she was aware of another cat's scent. Familiar, and comforting. She turned her head and looked at a golden pelt with bleary blue eyes.

Lionheart.

The warrior was fast asleep, and was clearly exhausted. His pads were rubbed raw, his usually sleek golden fur was matted and dirty, and his claws were clogged up with dried blood. Dimly, Moonpaw wondered where the blood came from.

Struggling to her paws, the small she-cat felt the gaping hole in her stomach. She realized that she hadn't ate for two sunrises. Or...when was it? Was it at moonhigh when Spottedleaf had gave her the bitter herbs?

Moonpaw raised her head. It was late twilight, with a few streaks of dawn illuminating the night sky, and warming the crisp air.

Moonpaw stumbled forward, just remembering that she had to set her paws down lightly. She caught sound of a small mouse, nibbling at some seeds at the roots of an oak tree. She padded toward it, but stumbled over some uneven ground. The mouse heard her movement and scrambled away. Hissing with annoyance, Moonpaw followed suite.

The mouse, ever so stupid, had returned to some seeds, this time at a maple tree. Or maybe it was just as desperate for a meal as Moonpaw was. Whatever the reason, Moonpaw was determined to make this mouse fresh-kill.

Creeping up on it again, Moonpaw this time trod on a dead leaf. It crackled loudly and the mouse squeaked in alarm, bolting once again.

Frustration was seeping in Moonpaw as she, once again, gave chase. The mouse had hid under a pile of leaves, with the tip of it's tail sticking out ever so slightly. If Moonpaw hadn't been so desperate and weak, she wouldn't have noticed it. She bunched up her muscles, and her body screamed in protest. Moonpaw wobbled, then leapt.

Unfortunately, the wobble had been the mouse's alarm. It scrambled out of the dead leaves, but was struck by Moonpaw's flailing paw. It screeched in pain and limped away, but Moonpaw's paw came down again, slightly more accurate. Her claw pierced the mouse's head, who went limp.

"About time!" Moonpaw muttered. It was a really messy catch, and she was pretty sure Whitestorm would scold her if he had saw that, while Sandpaw purred with amusement.

Whitestorm...Sandpaw...would she ever see them again?

Moonpaw was so deep in thought that it was only when the strong scent of dog pushed her head up.

It was the dog from the pack. The enormous lead dog of the pack. It's fangs were dripping with saliva and he snorted, wet breath smothering Moonpaw. Then, as she looked at the twisted body of the desperate mouse, she realized it.

_This dog will turn me into fresh-kill as easily as I did with this mouse!_

Then the dog leaped.

* * *

Riverpaw was fed up with running.

After he'd gotten chased by the bloodthirsty dogs that viewed him as a meal, he stumbled into a badger's den and, again, had to run for his life. After his cramps had eased, a fox just _had_ to see the poor, tired tom and chase him once more, and, whaddaya know? The fox chased Riverpaw into _another_ badger's den, which led him to being chased by _both_ aggressive animals.

Then, Riverpaw had lost them, thank StarClan.

StarClan... The dream that he had spooked him, and he didn't want to think about it. He remembered the haunting words that Pinestar, the father of Tigerclaw, had told him.

_A death is coming, on swift paws. _

Could he have meant Moonpaw? Riverpaw remembered the mournful way that Pinestar had said it, as if he had personally knew the cat that was about to die. Moonpaw certainly hadn't met Pinestar...or could she?

Thinking about this made Riverpaw's head hurt. All he wanted to do was find a stream and lap up all he wished. Dimly, Riverpaw wondered if it would be easier if he had just went to search for some new housefolk.

Riverpaw shook his head angrily. _Don't think about that!_ He thought furiously. He was an apprentice warrior of ThunderClan, not a blundering, stupid kittypet!

Thinking about _this_ made Riverpaw feel a little better.

Riverpaw heard the sound of trickling water. Excited, he energetically leaped over and viewed the small stream. Eagerly, he licked it up.

Then _spat it out in utter disgust._

The water was black and oily. He saw small bits of Twoleg waste polluting the water, and he spat again with disgust. Never again would he drink water and look at it the same way.

Patters of paw steps made Riverpaw look up. He saw the ghostly form of Pinestar.

"You!" Riverpaw growled. "Didn't you disturb me enough in StarClan, with that terrifying omen of yours?" he spat at him. "And did you purposely put this Twoleg trash in here?"

Pinestar didn't reply. Instead, almost airily, he waved his tail and sliced his claw through the mucky water. Out came a can of Twoleg debris.

Pinestar then looked up at Riverpaw, fixing him with blazing green eyes.

"No." He spoke solemnly, and Riverpaw was beginning to feel guilty for snapping at him. "I have come to tell you something of the utmost importance."

Riverpaw narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me while I was in StarClan? And what is this 'utmost importance'?"

Pinestar regarded him coolly. "There were too many open ears in StarClan. And, as for your second question, it involves whether the four great Clans are able to survive."

* * *

**Cliffie! Again! On both POVs! Okay, I'll stop ranting. Review, suggest a name for Moonpaw, and BYE!**

**-Sky**


	8. Chapter 7: Love

**Hallo! As my christmas present to y'all, I'll try to update as much as I can!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**starstar412: Hmm, I'll think about it.**

**Child of Kronos: xD wait no more, my friend! Although this chapter will _still_ leave you on a cliffie...**

**Icetail of WindClan: I like that xD. A lot of people seem to like the name Moonlight...but then there's also Moonfrost, Mooncloud and Moonbeam...**

**dallasboys101: thanks :D**

**Cinderfire16: Sorry, but this one will leave you on a cliffie...again.. And I didn't show Riverpaw's dream on purpose. Don't worry, Riverpaw might remember it in later chappies.. He doesn't like how Pinestar(is Pinetail is warrior name?) scared him, and he was running because I'm pretty sure any cat wouldn't wanna be food for the foxes and badgers..Oh my StarClan, I LOVE what happens to Moonpaw and Lionheart in this chappie(okay not the ending, NO MORE SPOILERS!) Read more...don't give up...that will cause lack of reviews xD**

**Okay, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Moonpaw had felt pain before. The time when she was three moons old, and caught a thorn in her pad. She had wailed for days until a loner(named Barley) had pulled it out. During leaf-bare when she was four moons old, prey was scarce and hunger had gnawed at her for days until she managed to catch a skinny rabbit. In a storm when she was five moons, she was struck by a falling branch, bruising her shoulder and leaving her unable to hunt for two sunrises. During the battle for Sunningrocks, Mistyfoot and Leopardfur had battered and clawed at her so every part was sore.

But Moonpaw had never experienced this depth before.

Every muscle on her felt on fire. Her chest was tight and left her unable to breathe as she choked for air. Thorn-sharp claws dug into her, sending waves of agonizing pain through her. All while slavering jaws came closer and closer.

Just when Moonpaw was about to give up, she saw a flash of golden fur, and then the dog was off her, howling in pain. A nudge pushed Moonpaw back to her feet, but at first, everything was bleary and her legs seemed unable to support her.

Then it cleared, and Moonpaw saw Lionheart, snarling and snapping at the dog. He still looked tired and weak, and StarClan knew how he was able to push the dog off Moonpaw.

Instantly Moonpaw felt guilty. It was her fault they were caught by the dogs in the first place, her fault that Riverpaw was nowhere in sight, her fault that the dog was attacking them right now.

Her fault Lionheart looked battered and whiskers from StarClan.

Lionheart reared up on his hind legs so that he stood up to the dog's thick, muscular neck. He gave him a quick nip, then dropped down on all fours and slashed at his side. The dog howled of frustration and bared his teeth. He raised a massive paw~almost as big as Moonpaw's head~and smashed it down on Lionheart's side. Lionheart howled in pain and toppled to the side.

Now, the dog was at least three times Moonpaw's size, seemed perfectly fine with no injuries, and looked well-fed, if not plump.

But Moonpaw was always rash when she was angry. And after seeing Lionheart crumple, Moonpaw was seething with rage. She flexed her claws, relishing ripping off the fur of the dog, and she pounced on the dog before he could react.

She thought back furiously to her training with Whitestorm. Before he had told Sandpaw and herself to do battle training, he had taught her a few moves. Hopefully, it would work as well on a dog as a cat.

Moonpaw landed on the dog's back, remembering the words that Whitestorm had said. _You're small, but you're fast. Use that to your advantage._

Moonpaw ignored the gaping hole growing bigger and bigger in her stomach and raked her claws across the dog's muzzle. Then, before the dog could react, she leapt off him and darted under him. She slashed at the soft, exposed belly and darted out before the dog could lash back. She leaped, quite out of range, as the dog snarled in anger.

Moonpaw ran back in and remembered her favourite trick. It had worked on Sandpaw, but, then again, Sandpaw wasn't a dog three times her size. She would just have to do it and hope for the best.

She raised a paw, claws unsheathed. The dog turned his attention to the paw that was about to smash on his head. The dog was so focused, he didn't see Moonpaw's hind legs pumping out to tip him until it was too late. The dog howled as he toppled over, landing painfully on his flank.

Moonpaw felt triumph seeping in her weak, tired muscles. Darting in and out, over and over again had tired her.

_I can't keep this up much longer,_ Moonpaw thought, staggering a little.

_Smash!_ The dog's paw came down on Moonpaw's shoulder, shoving her into the ground and getting dirt all over her face. Moonpaw flailed weakly with her hind legs, but it was no use. The dog clamped a large paw on Moonpaw's belly and leaned down to deal the death bite.

Then the dog was off her again, being pushed back by Lionheart.

Lionheart was in a vicious fight with the dog. He seemed to have renewed strength, and he smelled of berries. Moonpaw turned to look at bushes of juniper, blossoming new, healthy berries.

_Juniper berries...juniper berries are for what?_

Soon not caring, Moonpaw also ate a few and felt renewed strength surging in her tired muscles. She flung herself at the dog and began slashing and clawing fiercely. She then leaped down and bit on his leg. The dog howled in pain.

Moonpaw felt victorious as she bit down as hard as she could, trying to damage the muscle as much as she could.

The dog finally gave up. He wrenched his leg from Moonpaw's jaws and half-limped, half-ran away on three legs.

Lionheart staggered over to Moonpaw. His fur was still messy, and Moonpaw swore she could count every rib on his belly. She scoured the ground until she found what she was looking for. The small mouse with a puncture wound in it's head she nudged it over to Lionheart.

"Here, let's share." she mewed.

As they ate, Lionheart mewed softly to Moonpaw, "You know, when I was a recent warrior, I noticed that Bluestar~then Bluefur~ seemed oddly distracted.

"It seemed unnatural. She would stumble over a mouse and not notice it was there. And most of all, she seemed to enjoy patrolling the border beside RiverClan."

Moonpaw's ears perked up. Maybe now she would be able to get a clue about who her father was.

But Lionheart didn't voice his suspicions to Bluestar's mate. Instead, he continued, "For the life of me, I thought she was crazy. And back then, all I cared about was being the most loyal and efficient warrior of ThunderClan I could be. Back then, to me, love was just a distraction of that goal."

Lionheart paused for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Then he opened them and continued.

"But...but now I think I know what Bluestar was thinking. Love isn't just a distraction, but it also creates happiness, and joy. Maybe Bluestar wasn't as crazy as I thought she was." Lionheart looked at Moonpaw with such tenderness that Moonpaw had never seen, and she felt her heart fluttering in joy and excitement.

"Moonpaw, I~"

Before Lionheart could finish, vicious barking broke him off. Dogs burst into the clearing. Moonpaw counted six, no, seven, no...

Ten.

Leading the pack was a familiar dog with injuries that only a cat could make, and a deep teeth wound in his hind leg.

Moonpaw felt a sinking feeling. The dogs had already surrounded them, saliva dripping from their foaming jaws. There was no way they could outrun this.

_Why are they chasing us?_

Moonpaw's fur fluffed up, and she could smell her own fear-scent, along with Lionheart's. They stood back-to-back, unable to do anything. Moonpaw felt like trapped mice.

"Moonpaw, I love you." Lionheart mewed softly.

"I love you too." Moonpaw mewed back.

And then the dogs attacked.

* * *

"What?" Riverpaw felt his eyes stretch wide. He tried to drink in the fact that the four great Clans could be destroyed. No, it was impossible.

"It's true." Pinestar mewed quietly. "Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest."

_What?_

Lion and tiger...did that mean Lionheart and Tigerclaw? Or...what? And what was blood? What did Pinestar mean when he said four will become two? Four what? Two what?

Riverpaw realized that there were too many questions, and no answers.

But Pinestar wasn't finished. "Blood remains at the pool of water. Before bloodshed, Moon will light the path and River will claw the way."

_"What?"_ Riverpaw mewed. He thought about _Moon_paw, and himself, _River_paw.

"Are those our warrior names?" Riverpaw asked. "Riverclaw and Moonlight?"

Pinestar curled his lip. He seemed faintly amused. "Do not forget we are kin, Riverpaw." he mewed.

_Oh, fox dung._ Dimly, Riverpaw remembered that Pinestar was the father of Tigerclaw...whom was his father.

"And my final warning, once more." Pinestar mewed again. "A death is coming, on swift paws." his ghostly outline seemed to be growing fainter.

"Wait!" Riverpaw mewed desperately. "What do those prophecies mean? And who is going to die?"

Pinestar opened his jaws to reply, but it was too late. Instead, he meowed, "My time is up. I must return to StarClan, but," he regarded Riverpaw with kind eyes. "Don't worry. I believe in you."

And with that, Pinestar disappeared entirely.

Riverpaw felt like wailing like a lost kit. Here he was, knowing a death was coming and unable to do anything about it. Pinestar seemed mournful, so maybe it was Riverpaw that was going to die.

Riverpaw got up and started trotting to nowhere in particular while thinking.

No, it couldn't be Riverpaw. He remembered the prophecy, _Blood remains at the pool of water. Before bloodshed, Moon will light the path and River will claw the way._

He _had_ to be the subject, along with Moonpaw. Unless...he was entirely wrong and Moonpaw was the one that was going to die.

_Oh, I give up!_ Riverpaw thought bitterly. He wasn't going anywhere with this. He rounded into a barn, where he smelled the fresh scent of mouse.

Unfortunately, he was immediately pounced on by a flame-colored pelt. Unfriendly blue eyes bore into Riverpaw.

"You." he mewed in a gruff voice. "You'd better have a good excuse for going in my territory, or I'll have cat again for a meal tonight."

* * *

**Haha! I love cliffies! Okay, review, merry christmas, happy new year, and(if you haven't) drop a suggestion for Moonpaw's warrior name!**

**-Sky**


End file.
